gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thin Blue Line
Thin Blue Line Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8Mhd3vsgNg Thin Blue Line follows Neil O'Sullivan, a Bison police officer, from 1998 to 2014. Setting Thin Blue Line ''takes place mainly in Bison, the second largest city in the State of Liberty, between October 2012 and July 2014. Plot ''Thin Blue Line ''begins with O'Sullivan graduating first in his class from the Bison Police Academy in the fall of 1998. In 2000, Neil attempts to pull over Thomas Strickland, a crack cocaine dealer. The suspect flees in his vehicle, causing a lengthy high-speed chase through Bison's East Side. Eventually, as Strickland made a sharp left turn, he lost control and crashed into a parked car. The duo quickly exit their vehicles, and Strickland fires wildly at O'Sullivan with a handgun. During a brief exchange of gunfire, the former is hit several times, the fatal shot hitting his eyebrow and piercing his brain. In December 2003, Patrolman O'Sullivan is inside the precinct when he hears an officer shout for backup from the interrogation room. He sprints to the officer's aid with two others, Glock 17s drawn, to see a man holding a knife. The four officers in the room shout for the man to drop the knife, but he eventually throws it at O'Sullivan. However, the knife misses and hits the wall. Neil moves in on the man and kicks him in the chest, causing him to crash into the wall and fall down. He fights with the officers as they try to cuff him, and O'Sullivan beats him with an ASP to subdue him. Another officer touch-tases him, and the other two fight with him and try to cuff him. Eventually, the suspect submits and is arrested for assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest, obstructing, and attempted murder. On October 12, 2012, Neil and the other night shift narcotics detectives conduct two heroin deals using confidential informants. Upon testing, the purchased heroin is found to be laced with fentanyl, a substance that is approximately one hundred times more powerful than morphine. In May of 2013, the Attorney General's office approves the telephone tapping of Ray Brown, Michael Jones, and Maximiliano Escobar. All of the three's telephone conversations and text messages are monitored round-the-clock by government assets from inside a telephone tap center in Bison. Throughout 2013, the Narcotics Unit purchases fentanyl-laced heroin and other drugs from the Brown-Jones Gang and La Élite using informants and an undercover State Police investigator. By the beginning of 2014, more than ninety members from the two gangs are having their phone conversations monitored. On June 28, 2014, the Bison Police Narcotics Unit and SWAT team execute search warrants on the homes of eighty-three individuals associated with the case. They are assisted by State Police CNET investigators and the SORT team, as well as by the regional NOOSE Tactical Response Unit. Detective Sergeant O'Sullivan is assigned to the warrant execution on Michael Jones's home, and is the team leader there. With Detective Levi, Detective Villagomez, and Investigator Kimberk, he guards the perimeter of the home while a tactical team clears the house. A few minutes after the team enters the home, Jones escapes onto the porch roof of his home. He leaps off and runs into the street, pursued by O'Sullivan, who was assigned to guard the front of the home. This leads to a foot pursuit through the alleys of South and Downtown Bison, almost to the city's professional hockey arena. The fit narcotics detective tackles Jones in a gravelly lot under the Liberty 14 highway. A brutal fistfight ensues in which Neil's right hand is broken on Jones's skull; however, the criminal eventually gains the upper hand. With a final strike to the temple, Neil collapses backwards. His opponent stands at his feet, prepared to kill the battered officer. Fading in and out of consciousness and fearing for his life, Sergeant O'Sullivan quickly draws his Glock 22 from a tactical thigh holster with his broken right hand and, despite the immense pain, he shoots Jones dead with two shots to the chest and one to the head. Weapons ''Main article: Weapons in Narco Vehicles Main article: Vehicles in Narco Category:Grand Theft Auto titles